


Una cita con Tánatos

by blueous



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tánatos, representación de la muerte indolora. Bah, Himchan tendría una cita con él si eso significa salir de este maldito hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dormir

**Author's Note:**

> pero su marejada era tan apacible,  
> tenía las manos frías y la  
> respiración apenas cansada.  
> ;  
> no tuve miedo de tomar la mano  
> que me ofrecía, aunque sus ojos  
> evadieron los míos al hacer  
> contacto.  
> ;  
> después de mi cita con tánatos  
> no tuve ganas más de volver a  
> despertar.
> 
>  
> 
> [x](http://ngau-kahua.blogspot.cl/)

La luminosidad es solo un reflejo. Se escuchan afuera fuegos artificiales, Himchan los siente, casi puede imaginarlos explotando, pero no puede totalmente, porque no sabe el color de cada uno y el resto de destello que se permite entrar a través de la ventana no es suficiente. Alguien afuera grita “Feliz Año Nuevo” desde lo más profundo y áspero de su garganta. Himchan sonríe y le desea un feliz año nuevo también, solo que en un susurro cansado y a cuatro pisos de distancia, desde un cuarto de hospital, con el brazo derecho lleno de agujas.  
—Otro año en el hospital, vaya —Agrega a sí mismo con una mueca molesta.  
No alcanza ni siquiera a sentir las ganas de llorar cuando una enfermera entra en su cuarto y le abraza, Himchan corresponde, sin importar que la posición sea algo incómoda o que ella se tenga que separar con cuidado para no chocar con uno de los cables que le mantiene bajo observación.  
—Tus padres quieren hablar contigo —Dice ella mientras saca de uno de sus grandes bolsillos un teléfono, la imagen refleja a sus dos padres con una sonrisa enorme en los rostros, a sus espaldas una multitud, al parecer están celebrando en las calles este nuevo año —, los dejaré un rato, ¿bueno cariño?  
Tan pronto ella se aleja Himchan enfoca el teléfono para que salga su rostro, sus padres gritan uno sobre el otro para desearle feliz año nuevo y Himchan no puede comprender cómo esas dos personas le siguen queriendo tanto cuando él ha dejado de ser un aporte constante en sus vidas desde hace diez años.  
—No griten, que no les entiendo, ¿dónde están?  
—Estamos con los vecinos del condominio, todos te mandan saludos, nadie me cree cuando les digo que ya tienes 18 —La mujer se detiene de pronto, como si el peso de la verdad cayera sobre ella. La verdad de que su hijo, en lugar de estar celebrando con ellos, tal vez incluso con sus amigos, está en un hospital por el décimo año— Mañana te iremos a ver a primera hora —Continúa, recuperando la sonrisa y dejando que su esposo tome ahora el aparato.  
—¡Papá!, ¿y mi hermana?  
—Ah, ya sabes, los chicos hoy en día, decidió que quería hacer la cuenta regresiva con sus amigos en algún bar, pero prometió que mañana nos acompañaría a verte, no le digas que yo te dije y más te vale parecer sorprendido, pero te compró un regalo.  
Siguen hablando casi por quince minutos, hasta que la batería del móvil de su madre se comienza a acabar. Antes de cortar la llamada, su madre le recuerda abrigarse en la noche y dormir temprano. Él asiente al menos tres veces.  
Se duerme a las 6:37AM.

Nadie sabe qué tiene, Himchan recuerda un día comenzar con dolor en las piernas, recuerda a su madre obligándole a reposar por unos días y comenzando a preocuparse cuando al cabo de una semana el chico no podía caminar por más de cinco pasos sin quejarse o simplemente caer de rodillas. Nadie sabe que tiene, pero Himchan recuerda a su hermana gritar porque el menor de los Kim estaba convulsionando en el segundo piso, tiene pequeños recuerdos cortos y como en movimiento del viaje al hospital y de ser cargado en el hombro de su padre, recuerda haber sido pasado de inmediato a una sala demasiado brillante para su gusto cuando ya no temblaba contra su voluntad, fiebre y sudor frío, afasia en 3er grado y él simplemente quería comer algo porque tenía hambre, pero no podía decirlo. Después exámenes y más exámenes, a los ocho años le internaron por que el escáner era preocupante, pero nadie le explicaba nada. Para cuando le explicaron ya ni siquiera le interesaba, muchos nombres extraños y detalles que solo escondían un; ’ni idea que te pasa, niño’, desde entonces había ido y venido desde casa al hospital, menos apetito, más desvalido y con más detalles sin nombre.  
—¿Eso es legal?  
—¿Por qué no lo sería?  
—No lo sé, supongo que cada hospital tiene sus doctores y… sí.  
—Pues este hospital nos permitió traer a nuestro propio doctor, con su propio técnico y sus propias investigaciones.  
—Sí…  
—Chan, Himchan, sé… —La señora Kim suspira antes de acercarse lo suficiente a Himchan como para tomar su mano —, en serio sé que es difícil estar aquí, no sabes qué pasa y últimamente las cosas han empeorado y… con tu papá solo queremos ayudar.  
Himchan se muerde el interior de la mejilla, para no rebatir nada, no quiere arruinar el 1 de Enero. Todavía le quedan algunos días hasta el Año Nuevo Chino, mantener la paz hasta entonces, se dice una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que asiente.  
—No es que me moleste —Dice al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio de hace insostenible —, haría lo posible para salir de aquí saltando en pié, lo saben, ¿cierto? Es solo que… otro doctor, quiere decir que ya tengo ese pié en la tumba.  
Sus padres abre los ojos, parece que van a gritarle, sin embargo su hermana se apresura a reír, tan fingido como puede y les pide que se vayan.  
—Tiempo de hermanos —Dice asegurándoles que todo está bien. Tan pronto ellos se retiran del cuarto, ella voltea a Himchan y le toma la mano —, Chan...  
—Lo sé… fui muy duro con ellos.  
—No. De hecho de verdad fue gracioso, es del pié… solo, no pierdas las esperanzas en tí mismo. Y te tengo un regalo que no podía entregarte si estaban esos dos mirando.

—¡Noona!  
—Mira, en mi defensa, pensé que el doctor o el asistente podrían ser mujeres, necesitas linda ropa interior para eso.  
—¡Pero esto es un boxer con forma de elefante!  
—Me imagino que sabes la gracia de la nariz.  
Ambos se abrazan aún riendo. No se sueltan hasta que la enfermera pasa avisando que las horas de visita se han acabado, al menos quince minutos después.  
Realmente debe estar jodido. Es lo que se le viene a la cabeza antes de dormir.

—Mi nombre es Kim Jungmin, tus padres me contrataron para ser tu doctor asistente, si es que así se le puede llamar.  
Himchan sigue algo a la defensiva, no le gusta esto de las medidas desesperadas y este Kim Jungmin tiene cara de última opción, cejas tupidas y ojos pequeños, los labios finos y su rostro delgado.  
—Himchan, el niño por el que están intentando agotar todos los recursos —Y su voz sale un poco menos amable de lo que hubiese querido.  
El doctor solo sonríe y vuelve sus ojos hasta una carpeta que descansa a los piés de su cama.  
—¿Estaría bien que hiciéramos algunos exámenes básicos?  
—Claro.  
Es lo básico, o al menos a Himchan ya todo le parece lo básico cuando una vez a la semana tienes agendado un encefalograma y pruebas varias de motricidad.  
—Vaya.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Himchan espera a que el doctor termine de anotar algunos resultados y asienta antes de arreglarse la bata —¿Cómo es posible que no sepan qué tengo? Hay tanta tecnología, debe haber alguna coincidencia… yo…  
—Lo intentamos, pero no importa la tecnología que haya, no somos Dios.  
Himchan arruga la nariz mientras termina de arreglarse, el doctor le hace algunas preguntas, le confiesa que no se verán demasiado, él estará encargado de los exámenes, solo vendrá a confirmar síntomas o a hacer preguntas o visitas de rutina, pero que para todo el resto su asistente “que ya debería estar aquí según mi reloj” estará disponible. No le importa mucho, así que solo asiente antes de volver a acostarse. Dobla el borde de las sábanas, para que se vea un poco más ordenado (lo que es difícil cuando las habitaciones de clínica ya son malditamente ordenadas). El doctor mira su reloj y hace ese gesto que todos los que esperan marcharse hacen: la sonrisa angosta y un pequeño aplauso.  
—Bien…  
Pero no alcanza a terminar cuando alguien toca la puerta.  
—Lo siento, permiso, ¿Profesor?  
—Oh, Yongguk-ssi, pasa, pasa, aunque ya me estaba yendo, pero da igual pasa.  
El recién llegado saluda al doctor y aunque mira a Himchan no se detiene mucho en él antes de seguir pidiendo perdón por llegar tan tarde. Himchan se siente un poco ajeno y tose.  
—Oh, sí, tranquilo, pero este es Himchan, ya sabes… sí —Es como si el doctor se mordiera la lengua antes de mirar al paciente y señalar al otro tipo de bata blanca;— Este es Yongguk, será mi asistente y el que tenga más contacto contigo en el proceso de investigación.  
Yongguk apenas alcanza a decir su nombre, Himchan responde y el doctor recuerda que debe partir.  
—Disculpa a tí también —Comenta Yongguk al mismo tiempo que toma uno de los instrumentos del doctor.  
—Descuida.  
Yongguk le sonríe y se va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién llevo este capítulo, quién sabe cuando suba el siguiente y el poema es mío (sí, eso hago cuando no puedo dormir)... pero esto es para que se vayan haciendo una idea de mi siguiente trágica, oh tan trágica historia, cualquier duda, me dicen uhuhuuh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me acabo de dar cuenta que abandoné esta idea que es mi favorita y ni idea dónde quería llevar esto porque lo empecé a escribir hace como dos año y todo ha cambiado desde entonces, entiendo a Tanatos diferente y no sé... como sea escribí esto después de leer un fic de BTS que me dejó mal y sin ganas de moverme, fue puro impulso, así que ahora intentaré hacer un plan... le tengo el final listo, pero necesito llegar ahí, Himchan merece mi esfuerzo.

Las enfermeras parecen más felices de que Yongguk esté aquí que el mismo Himchan. Esta es la tercera semana, la onceava visita y la misma rutina.  
—¿Todavía no saben qué tengo?  
—Estamos recién en el miércoles de la semana número tres…  
—Eso lo sé.  
—Mira tú.  
—No es que haya mucho más que hacer aquí, y tú no hablas mucho.  
—Me paga por tomar muestras, no por hablar.  
—A mi ni me pagan.  
—Que horrible tu vida.  
—Después de 10 años en esta mierda todos me dicen lo mismo.  
—Y yo moría por ser original.  
—¿Te das cuenta que esta es la primera vez que me dices más que dos palabras y estamos discutiendo?  
—Yo no estoy discutiendo.  
Himchan se muerde la lengua, porque no tiene caso, no se puede romper la rutina. Respira tan fuerte como puede por la nariz hasta calmarse.  
Yongguk pasa con él una hora día por medio (en realidad ya faltó una vez, pero bueno) y esta es la primera vez en que pueden al menos decir que han dialogado. Himchan toma una de las revistas que hay en su velador y la hojea sin realmente prestar atención, solo espera a que Yongguk acabe y le diga “Hasta luego, Himchan-ssi”, no responde de todos modos.

La rutina sigue por otra semana, Himchan solía tener más fuerza, solía molestar hasta que le daban en el gusto, es exactamente así como consiguió ganarse una reputación entre las enfermeras: el guapo de la 44. Es gracioso, porque ahora ya no quiere, simplemente extiende el brazo cuando Yongguk llega, no tiene ganas de obligar a hablar a nadie, de hecho el día anterior a este ni siquiera vio a Yongguk, para cuando el asistente llegó Himchan estaba durmiendo y aunque despertó cuando Yongguk le puso una luz en los párpados ni siquiera dudó antes de volver a dormir. El problema es que solo hay un número de pruebas y muestras que sacar de él antes de que se acaben y parece que hoy se acabaron.  
Himchan está despierto, jugando con el control remoto de la televisión mientras intenta ver una película demasiado aburrida como para lograrlo. Yongguk llega pero esta vez sin bolsos, solo su bata, el cabello le ha crecido desde la primera vez que se vieron, piensa Himchan al mirarlo entrar, se saludan, porque es lo correcto, pero después no hay nada y Yongguk no se mueve, solo se mantiene apoyado a la pared y mira también la televisión, pero no parece estar prestando atención y Himchan cambia de canal solo para fastidiarlo, pero no resulta, Yongguk sigue mirando un punto fijo y esto ya no es de ganas o no, Himchan no lo soporta.  
—¿Hoy no vas a hacer nada? —Y su voz sale mucho más agresiva de lo que él quiere, pero es que realmente la sangre le hierve solode ver Yongguk parado ahí sin hacer nada.  
—No, no tengo exámenes pendientes, pero tengo que venir a observarte.  
—Entonces ándate.  
Yongguk tiene la decencia de mirarle con algo de sorpresa en los ojos.  
—No puedo, esto no funciona así princesa.  
—Suficiente, me voy yo.  
Himchan lo cree, él realmente cree que podrá levantarse, porque de vez en cuando olvida que no se puede el culo y que sus piernas se están deteriorando y que es un enfermo de algo sin nombre y a veces le gusta olvidarlo, aunque siempre sufre cuando lo recuerda y esta vez no es diferente, porque no alcanza a salir totalmente de la cama cuando uno de los monitores conectados a su cuerpo se empieza a volver loco y ¿hace cuánto no hacía un movimiento tan brusco como intentar levantarse de la cama de golpe?, ¿por qué todos pueden y él no? Y de pronto está devuelta en su cama con la respiración cortada y llorando, ¿por qué no puede moverse como los demás?, ¿por qué sigue vivo cuando lo están matando?, ¿por qué su cuerpo no es como los demás?  
—Respira, Himchan, Kim Himchan, respira, respira despacio.  
Claro, también está Yongguk ahí y eso le frustra incluso más y quiere dejar de llorar pero ahora está tosiendo ¿y si se muere ahora?, ¿por qué no le da tanto miedo como debería? Yongguk no llama a nadie, solo modifica la inclinación de la cama y le obliga a semi-recostarse, le pone los dedos en la garganta y mira los diferentes monitores, le quita la manta y simplemente sigue repitiendo las instrucciones hasta que Himchan se calma. Cuando esto pasa el chico ha dejado de toser y tiritar y la tensión de sus músculos se ha desvanecido pero sigue llorando, lágrimas gordas y calientes que acumulan en la tela del cuello de su ropa y Himchan lo odia, esto es exáctamente lo que le hacía falta, llorar y no poder parar frente al idiota de Yongguk que solo está aquí para tomar muestras y experimentos, pero ahora le tiene una mano apretada entre las suyas.  
—Está bien, está bien —Repite Yongguk una y otra vez con su voz profunda y pausada y Himchan la odia cada vez más —Fue mi culpa, debí ser más comprensible de tu situación, pero esto no es fácil para mi tampoco y…  
Himchan deja de escuchar qué está diciendo, pero al menos ahora encuentra que la voz de Yongguk no es tan mala y decide simplemente escuchar eso, su tono, dejar de llorar, necesita volver a respirar y qué importan las excusas de Yongguk, él quiere estar solo ahora, no sabe qué es lo que le molesta tanto del asistente, pero lo necesita fuera de su cuarto.  
—Vete —Dice Himchan con la voz áspera del puro llanto, ha dejado de llorar, pero todavía le cuesta respirar —Ándate, déjame solo, por favor.  
Yongguk parece algo indeciso y Himchan no se sorprendería si simplemente le ignorase, después de todo hay una jerarquía aquí y aunque Himchan intente negarlo él está en lo más bajo.  
—Bueno —Acepta Yongguk dejando ir su mano y moviéndose un poco, como para salir de la posición en la que ha estado por tanto tiempo y Himchan ni siquiera quiere preguntar qué hora es, cuánto tiempo tardó en tranquilizarse y ¿por qué Yongguk no llamó a nadie? Ya le ha pasado antes, sabe que hay inyecciones, pastillas que lo dejan durmiendo y despertando pastoso, pero al menos con el corazón a un ritmo normal, jamás había tenido que calmarse a sí mismo y es sencillamente agotador —Mañana no vendré, ¿bueno?  
Himchan no dice nada, no le interesa, solo necesita que Yongguk se vaya porque en su cabeza hay una mezcla de cosas y su madre le fue a ver en la tarde y le dejó unos dulces para que hoy fuera un buen día y no lo está siendo. Cuando Himchan mira el reloj se da cuenta que ya es de noche, las 9 para ser más exactos y no puede creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y cuando vuelve a mirar a su lado está solo, no hay ningún hombre alto y delgado de bata blanca y Himchan siente que era todo lo necesario para volver a respirar con calma.  
Es extraño, esto de no saber que tiene, porque solo hay una cosa de la que está seguro y es que no hay nada consistente en su vida, el día de ayer se pudo levantar, de hecho pudo dar una vuelta por el pasillo hasta maternidad, a veces le ponen esa máquina que hace presión en las piernas y todo bien, pero otros días no le pueden tocar los brazos sin que grite de dolor, es a veces, pero cuando sucede Himchan se siente inútil. No es de los que ven las cosas de manera negativa, intenta al menos darse fuerzas porque entiende que su situación es compleja, sin embargo en esos días desea que a la mañana siguiente no haya nadie para despertarle, realmente lo desea, se pregunta qué será de su muerte y no le molesta, no puede imaginarse muerto en sí, le da un poco de miedo eso de dejar de existir, pero no sabe si los dolores valen la pena, no solo los de su cuerpo, ni siquiera los de su mente, recuerda el rostro cansado de su madre, a su hermana que podría estar viajando a través del mundo en sus vacaciones, recuerda a todos los amigos que se ha hecho en el hospital y se pregunta si ellos piensan en él también, piensa en el dolor de todos ellos y se vé a sí mismo como una casita de paso, entonces cree que no vale la pena y cree que sería mejor simplemente desaparecer, que se vayan con él todas su ideas coloridas, da igual, en días como hoy le gustaría simplemente dormir.  
A eso de las 4 de la mañana llama a una enfermera, ella tiene cara de recién despertar, pero Himchan sabe que la mujer no ha pegado un solo ojo, ella le mira y sonríe, le pregunta qué necesita, él responde si es posible tomar algo para dormir, cree que esta noche lo necesita.

Al día siguiente su familia no le visita, porque tienen cosas que hacer y Himchan lo entiende, al menos uno de sus primos le llama para contarle como van las cosas en alguna región que él ya ha olvidado con rostros demasiado difuminados como para hacer sentido, al menos se ríe un rato. Yongguk tampoco llega y Himchan se encuentra a sí mismo respirando con calma sin saber porqué.

Yongguk vuelve dos días después y esta vez sonríe un poco menos forzado, se parece a la sonrisa del primer día al irse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué estoy haciendo con esto y si tienen tiempo y pueden leer en inglés y les gusta BTS y el TaeKook y... y, lean "Taste Ink"


End file.
